Mortal Rumble 7: Black Beetle vs Jayden Shiba
by jcogginsa
Summary: Sorry for the delays and the switch! But we have a new rumble, and that's what counts. rated T for cursing and in character sadism


**First of all, I'm gonna have to apologize for the lack of Hal vs. Tony. I worked on it for months, but it ended up being deleted just as I was about to finish it, which sapped my strength to rewrite it. That and the new season of GLTAS made the fight too damn one-sided. Thus, I'll instead give you a different match up. Young Justice's Black Beetle vs. Power Rangers Samurai's Jayden Shiba! Because I like both of those series XD**

**Note: spoilers ahead**

The Combatants

Black Beetle is an Enforcer of the Reach, a powerful galactic race and ally to The Light, a cadre of super competent super villains. Black beetle is utterly sadistic and completely dismissive of humans, whom he derogatorily refers to as "Meat". He brutally neutralizes any threat to the Reach.

Black Beetle's Scarab affords him incredible strength, making him capable of manhandling both Superboy and Wonder Girl with ease. It also enhances his durability exponentially. He can take hits from both of the aforementioned heroes, exploding batarangs, tazers, and the stings of the heroine Bumblebee. If his scarab does end up damaged, it can heal in seconds with little difficulty. Finally, it allows him to control other Reach tech (Minus other scarabs) with just a touch.

But his Scarab's most powerful ability is its weapon generation. It can form dozens of different weapons anywhere on his body, including Plasma cannons, oversized staple guns, electrodes, scythe blades, sonic cannons, and hip fists.

Jayden Shiba is the Red Samurai Ranger, and current head of the Shiba clan. He is a master of kendo and excellent with symbol power, the ability to create things by drawing kanji on the air. Jayden is a dedicated warrior devoted to honor and protecting the innocent.

Jayden's ranger form gifts him with enhanced strength and speed as well as an arsenal of powerful weapons. His most basic weapon is his spin sword, an ornate katana which he uses with deadly skill. If need be, he can dual wield spin swords by stealing the yellow ranger's spin sword.

The spin sword's true power emerges when one uses the samurai discs. Every spin sword comes with the standard attack disc, which can be used to charge the spin sword with the elemental energy of its ranger. In Jayden's case, that's fire. Burn baby burn! The standard discs can also transform the spin sword into the ranger's personal weapon, but we'll get into that later. Each ranger sports a personal disc that represents their zord, and allows for a special attack usable in the spin sword's base mode. For Jayden, that's the Blazing Strike, a sword slash that captures the true spirit of "Kill it with fire!" But wait! There's more! Jayden also carries the lightning disc, which nets him a second elemental attack, the Lightning Fury, which is the same as the Flaming Strike, but with lightning! And with a little of the aforementioned sword stealing, he can combine both attacks as the Flaming Storm!

Now about his personal weapon, the Fire Smasher! The Fire Smasher is a huge zanbato (which means either horse slaying sword or Bigass Badass sword if my Japanese is correct) capable of releasing as much fiery goodness as the base spin sword. But wait, there's more! The Fire Smasher can also be powered up by other discs, in this case the auxiliary zord discs. Those discs, which control the Beetle zord, Swordfish zord, and Tiger zord, unlock the Fire Smasher's canon mode. That's right, canon mode! The canon mode involves shooting all five ranger's special discs at the enemy in the form of a huge ass energy blast. Jayden has used both the Beetle zord and the Tiger zord personally; but the Tiger zord is his standard equipment. Finally, with the Double Disc, Jayden can double up on Fire Smashers. That's right, he can dual wield swords bigger than his own chest.

If his base mode can't do the job, Jayden has a plethora of super modes to fall back on, starting with the aptly named Super Mode! The Super Mode adds a badass white long coat to his ranger outfit, and raises his stats by a great deal. The super mode is given via the Black Box, which is attached to the spin sword. But that's not his only mode; he's also got the Shark Attack mode, which we'll get into later, and the shogun mode, which lets him use the final zord combo.

With these super modes he gains some new fire power to go along with it. The Shark Attack mode changes his white long coat for a red one, and allows him the use of the Shark Sword. The Shark Sword is like a whip sword, except actually useful in combat. It's so powerful and its reach so long that Jayden can literally fight with his back turned. This sword can even bite!

Another powerful weapon is the Bullzooka, which is powered by the bull disc. It is capable of vaporizing most Monsters of the week, and can be combined with the spin sword and the black box for even more power. Jayden's final power up, the Shogun Mode, gives it a final transformation, the Shogun Spear. However, the Shogun Spear was only used once in the series, so its true powers are unknown.

Now, he wouldn't be a power ranger without zords, and Jayden has plenty. His primary zord is the Lion Folding zord, which when not in use shrinks to a size that will fit in his hand. This means that he can, and has, used his zord in ground combat. Unlike other red rangers, Jayden's Super Mode lets him control all his team's zords, meaning he can control the Samurai Megazord all on his own. The Beetle, Swordfish, and Tiger zords all have their own combinations with the Samurai Megazord, in which they become weaponized hats. In addition, the auxiliary zords can be combined into the Samurai Battlewing, a powerful aircraft with air strike capability. The Samurai Battle wing can combine with the Samurai Megazord itself, boosting power.

Again, thanks to Super Mode Jayden can control the other ranger's zords, which nets him the Octozord, Claw zord, and the Light zord. The Octozord can become weaponry for the other zords, as well as combine with the battle wing to form a set of artillery. The Claw zord can transform into 4 different Megazord modes, as well as combine with the Samurai Megazord. The Light zord cannot combine with any zord, but is a powerful ally in its battle form. When Jayden is using the Shark Sword, he can summon the Shark zord, which is essentially a Megazord scaled version of Shark Sword. Finally, we come to the Bullzord, a powerful raging zord tamed by Jayden. It has its own Megazord mode, and can combine with the Samurai and Claw Megazords to form the Samurai Gigazord, which is so powerful only Shogun Mode can control it.

You have the facts, now it's time for a MORTAL RUMBLE!

The scenario

Aboard the reach's ship, the Black Beetle was meeting with his superiors.

"The Samurai rangers have proved themselves to be very powerful. Whether or not we can gather information from them, removing them from the public will keep our plans on mode" said the leader of the reach.

"Meat shopping eh? A bit beneath me, but orders are orders." Replied the Black Beetle.

Later that night, at the Shiba house, the occupants were asleep in their beds, resting. The Black Beetle snuck into the house, intent on kidnapping them. He quickly shrank into the shadows when one of the rangers, the green one, got up for a midnight snack. As he was bent over, perusing the fridge, Beetle slammed the door on his head. Not enough to kill, but it knocked him out, painfully.

Fortunately, the rest of the rangers had more skill than the green ranger, and the noise roused them from their sleep. They rushed out, writing their morphing symbols into the air. Reacting quickly, Black Beetle fired his oversized staples at them, pinning them to the wall before they were finished. Except, of course, for the red ranger, Jayden Shiba

The Rumble

"Let's take this outside!" Jayden shouted as he spun his standard disc, charging his sword with energy. He slashed the air in front of him, shooting a crescent of light at the Black Beetle. He was hit in the chest, sending the Beetle through the walls of the kitchen, out into the training area. Jayden quickly followed, as the Beetle stood, whatever damage done to his suit healing quickly.

Jayden lunged; striking overhead, but the Beetle simply raised its arm and formed a scythe blade to block it. Then he transformed his free hand, and slashed Jayden across the chest. Fortunately his ranger suit protected him from the worst of the attack. Jayden back stepped, and the Beetle capitalized, launching a flurry of strikes, which Jayden managed to block. Undeterred, the Black Beetle formed a plasma cannon on his chest, and blasted the Shiba back.

Jayden quickly stood, but just as soon as he did, the Black Beetle was in front of him, hand around his throat. "Let's see if you like a little shock and awe" he taunted as he formed electrodes and pumped volts through Jayden. Jayden screamed, much to the Beetle's pleasure, but that pleasure distracted him. Thus, he didn't notice when Jayden retrieved his lightning disc and spun it on his spin sword. He only became aware when, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the lightning emanating from it, but it was too late.

"Lightning Fury!" he shouted as he slashed through the Black Beetle's chest, electrocuting him and blasting him away. Jayden wasn't done yet, though. He summoned the double disc and spun it, summoning a second spin sword. He slapped his Lion disc onto it, and combined its power with the lightning disc. "Flaming Storm!" He shouted as he fired off the wide effect blast. The Black Beetle crossed its arms in front of its chest, not being fast enough to dodge. The Flames and the lightning damaged his suit even further, but it was not enough. Soon, he had healed, and he was not happy.

He summoned two plasma cannons, and fired them at Jayden, intent to kill. "Fire Smasher!" Jayden called out as he summoned the massive zanbato to block the assault. The Black Beetle growled, and switched to Sonic Cannons instead. The Fire Smasher was no defense against sound, and Jayden was blasted to his knees. Before he could stand, The Black Beetle flew forward and kneed him in the chin, knocking him onto his back. Then he stomped on Jayden's chest, before jumping into the air and landing on him. "Time to tenderize the meat" he quipped as he jumped again and again, going higher with each jump using his wings.

As he took his 7th jump, Jayden reached for the shark disc and deformed the Fire Smasher. Forming the Shark Sword and taking on the Shark Attack Mode, Jayden swung upwards. The extending blade sliced through the Beetle's wings, sending him tumbling down, into a whirlwind of slashing and cutting, but each strike only formed shallow cuts, not enough to seriously damage his armor. An opening came win the Shark Sword bit into him, trying to tear out his throat. He quickly used sonic cannon to shatter the blade. The Black Beetle stood, letting his damage heal, and taunted "Got any more tricks up your sleeve?"

As a matter of fact, Jayden did. He pulled out the black box, and called out "Super Mode!" Then he held out his hand and summoned the Bullzooka. The Black Beetle scanned the bullzooka, and could tell if it hit him he'd actually be hurt. Black Beetle formed the largest plasma canon he could, and fired. Jayden, simultaneously, fired his Bullzooka. The blasts clashed for several tense moments, then…the plasma canon won out, blast Jayden onto his back. "Looks like I win" The Black Beetle gloated. Then he began walking towards the Shiba house "Now to collect the other meat."

"No!" Jayden said, as he tried his best to stand. Black Beetle laughed "Ha! What do you have left to stop me?"

"Something full of dishonor…but for my friends, any dishonor is worth it! Zords combine!"

Before the Black Beetle could react, the Samurai Megazord stood before him. But Jayden wasn't done. "Shogun Mode!" he called out, donning the powerful armor. "Form, Samurai Gigazord!"

The Black Beetle knew when the mode was crashed, and this was it. He flew away, trying to flee. But it was useless. "Ultimate Samurai Slash!" Jayden called out as he fired the finisher and obliterated the Black Beetle before he could even perceive the attack.

The Reasoning

On the ground, Black Beetle's superior states let him defeat Jayden without much trouble, But Jayden's willpower is sky high even by ranger standards, so he'd keep getting back up no matter the pain. And when he decided to eschew tradition and summon the Megazord, Black Beetle was doomed. Because as we all know, Giant robots are badass.


End file.
